A Fourth Journal
by slugbug21db
Summary: When Mabel makes Dipper a new journal for the Pines twins to fill with their finds, the two begin to delve into the secrets, creatures, and surprises Gravity Falls had hidden from even the writer of the journals. What kinds of strange, startling things will the twins find? Rated T just in case I add in violent scenes. Next release: 1-4 days
1. A New Beginning

Dipper Pines yawned and stretched, reaching towards the place where the '3' journal rested. His hand was met by air, and he started freaking out. Then, the memory hit him. Of how Stan had taken his journal.

Dipper sighed, thinking of the crazy day. Happy, because Gideon had been locked up. Sad that Stan had taken his journal. A mixture of the two lay in his memory.

Dipper slowly swung himself out of his bed, pulled on his cap, and went on down to the dining room. Mabel was already there, and had made him his favorite cereal. He gave her a nod of thanks, and sat down to eat. Stan pulled in soon behind Dipper.

"What's up kiddos? What, no breakfast for me!? Kids these days, not respecting their grunkles..." Stan grumbled, and began making his breakfast.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, when can I have my journal back?" Dipper asked Stan, hoping to get his journal back.

"Listen kiddo, you'll get your journal back when I'm done with it. It's givin' me some great ideas for more attractions! I'll be making those suckers pay even more!" Stan exclaimed.

"Just remember," Dipper said "it's my journal. If I ask for it back you have to give it back to me."

"Ha! I'm gonna have to write that one down! I'm your superior. I'll give it back when I'm done with it, you hear!" Stan said and yelled in response.

"Come on Dip, I've got something to show you." Mabel said, jumping out of her seat and running to their attic bedroom.

"Wait, I've gotta finish my breakfast!" Dipper yelled.

"Then hurry up!" Mabel yelled back, her voice hard to hear now.

Dipper sighed, and began to finish up his breakfast. When he was done, he put his dishes in the sink, and walked off to go find Mabel.

* * *

As Dipper walked in to the attic bedroom, Mabel fell onto her bed, already talking.

"What took you so long Dipper?! Gosh, you're a slow eater. Anyways, here's what I was wanting to show you!" Mabel said quickly.

As Dipper tried to add a word in edge-wise, Mabel pulled out a journal a bit like the journal he had before Stan took it. It's covers were pieces of cardboard, spray-painted red. On thinner cardboard Mabel had cut out a six-fingered hand and eight edgings for the book. She had spray-painted the hand and edgings gold, and glued the edgings to the four corners of each cover, and the hand in the center of the front cover. On the hand she had written a '4' in black Sharpie.

"Ta da! No need to thank me... Yes there is!" Mabel said as she held out the journal for Dipper.

Dipper slowly walked over to Mabel, taking the journal in a sense of awe. "When did you have time to make this? And why?" Dipper asked.

"Well duh Dipwad, I saw you moping about, and thought that you might like to make your own journal where you can keep track of all the crazy things we find. You can choose what's in it, not the author of the other three. Now then, I believe a thanks is in order." Mabel told Dipper

Dipper smiled at Mabel. "Thanks Mabel. You're the best sister I could ask for." Dipper said, and hugged Mabel, awkward family reunion style.

"Don't mention it." Mabel said, hugging back. "Now shall we go fill it up with all of our adventures or what?"

"I think it's mandatory that we do that, Mabel. Well, let's get started! Just let me find a pen or a pencil..." Dipper said.

"No need! I made a built in pen in the spine. The pen is erasable too, just in case of mess-ups. Just push the little eye in the spine, and it pops out!" Mabel said.

Dipper pushed the eye in, and a red pen with gold rings around it popped out of the center of the spine. "Jeez Mabel, you really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I try my best." Mabel said with a shrug. "Now let's get writing!"

* * *

The Pines siblings spent the next few hours writing down various information from all of their adventures, such as the gnomes, the summerween trickster, and the Dusk2Dawn store. Dipper also wrote down some of the oddities that people had heard myths or seen, like the hide-behind and Stan's tattoo. When they had finished, it was almost lunch, so they decided to go on down and cook up some hotdogs. When they had finished cooking them, they began to talk about other things that they could do now that they had their own journal that they could write in as they ate.

"We should go exploring!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly. "I can dig out my grappling hook, and we can go find some things that the other writer didn't write down in that book!"

"Sure. Maybe we'll even find some things that will lead us to the author of the books, or even more secrets here in Gravity Falls!" Dipper responded.

"Yeah! Let's hurry up, and then start exploring! Woohoo!" Mabel almost screamed.

"Quiet down in their kiddos! Yesh, let your grunkle watch TV in peace." Stan yelled from the living room.

"Sorry." Mabel whispered back.

"What? Speak up Mabel!" Stan yelled.

"I said sorry!" Mabel yelled back.

"Alright! Yesh, kids these days..." Grumbled Grunkle Stan.

The kids snickered, and began to finish up their meal in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.** **Also, if you have any ideas of plotlines to go off of, please tell me them. Thanks, Wvni.**


	2. Big, Bigger, and Biggest

As the Pines twins finished up their lunch, they started trying to think of things to go out hunting for. Several things flew across their minds, but one myth most everyone knew, but hadn't honestly caught or seen was the biggest thing branded onto their minds.

That myth; Bigfoot.

Since Dipper had a video camera, the twins chose to record some of the things that they went exploring to find. Then they started to collect some things they might need in order to catch bigfoot. They gathered all sorts of things, from granola bars and water to sweaters and shoes.

"Mabel, why are you packing sweaters?" Dipper asked Mabel, confused.

"Well isn't it obvious? Bigfoot has nothing to wear, so they might like to have some sweaters to wear." Mabel responded.

"But why pink? And they? How do you know there's more than one?" Dipper asked.

"Not all bigfoots might be males Dipwad. And besides, if there was only one, how could there have been sightings from all over the world? Bigfoot would have to be one fast runner." Mabel responded.

Dipper sighed. "Let's get going."

"One second." Mabel said, quickly scribbling a note to Stan. The note said 'Stan, we have gone out looking for bigfoot. We will be back later. Love, Mabel.' "Okay then, let's run!" Mabel said excitedly, almost out the door already.

Dipper sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

The first thing the twins needed to do, as Dipper decided, was to make a base camp for all their adventures.

"Grunkle Stan would probably laugh at us, kick us out, and take the new journal." Dipper said. "So we should set it up in a tree. Stan probably wouldn't climb up, and we could build all sorts of contraptions to help us. So, treehouse base?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mabel said, shooting her grappling hook randomly into the woods. She pushed the button to bring the handle to the hook, and started to run into the wood. "Come on, Dip! The tree this is on is gonna be our base tree!"

When they arrived at the tree Mabel shot at, it was revealed to be a very scrawny, weak tree.

"How about that tree? You know, the one over there." Mabel asked, pointing to a larger tree, easily capable of holding the weight of a tree house. The tree was big, but not so big it was unable to be scaled. It was just the right tree, maybe even a bit large.

"Yeah, that tree would probably be better." Dipper agreed.

And so the twins set to work. They gathered lots of large and small branches around the base of the tree they were gonna use. They 'borrowed' some tools from Mystery Shack, and set to work. Firstly, they cut out some steps, making a ladder, and nailed each step into the tree. When they had finished that, they were a good 20 feet in the air, and Mabel was a little scared, but still alright. They then climbed back down, and began cutting planks to use for floorboards and walls. They slowly but surely brought everything up into the tree, and nailed it into the tree, forming a platform with walls. They then used the smaller twigs they had gathered and wove together a roof, and brought that up to their fortress, and topped off their base camp, a somewhat large treehouse that expanded slightly off of some of the large branches in the tree. The treehouse was easily supported by the gigantic tree.

"And we have our fort!" Dipper said proudly. He tried to put the hammer he held on his shoulder like an ax, but dropped it on his foot by mistake. As he grimaced in pain, Mabel tried to do the same. She got it over her shoulder, then fell, the hammer dragging her, on her back, causing her to burst out in giggles.

Dipper got up and brushed the dust off of him. "Well, let's start building up our storage of things." Dipper said, walking into the closet they had built. The closet was fairly large, because they anticipated finding lots of interesting things to store. He put up the tools they had used, knowing they would need them again.

"Let's go into town and get some stuff! I stole, I mean borrowed, twenty dollars from Grunkle Stan. We can get some cushions to sit on! And a mattress for all night stake-outs! And some binoculars too!" Mabel said, ecstatic for some new adventures.

"Alright! I'll drive, let's go!" Dipper said, Mabel's enthusiasm catching on.

Dipper and Mabel crawled into the golf cart, and then shot off into town.

First, they stopped at the dollar store, buying two binoculars and five pillows, for seven dollars. They grabbed the bag of pillows and binoculars, and headed out to the mattress store.

Mabel, the better entrepreneur of the two, was able to haggle down the price of a small, twin-sized mattress from five hundred dollars to a mere ten. They paid for the mattress and ran with it before the seller came to his senses again. They tied the mattress to the top, grabbed their pillow and binoculars, and drove back to the Mystery Shack. From there, they had Soos help them carry it to their secret tree fort.

"Woah man, that's pretty cool. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Soos told them.

"Thanks Soos. It means a lot." Dipper said.

As Soos made his way back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel slowly but surely pulled the mattress up the ladder and into the tree house, along with the bag of pillows and binoculars. When they got the mattress in the treehouse and had climbed up into the house themselves, the twins flopped down on the mattress, exhausted. After a while, they unpacked the pillows, put the binoculars on a table they had built into the wall and floor, and headed back to the Shack for dinner.

When they were nearing the Shack, Dipper noticed a large creature appear and disappear out of his peripheral vision for a split second. He didn't mention it, but he felt like he had just seen the creature they were looking for.

Bigfoot.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, hasn't this led up to an interesting chapter? Next chapter will be coming out in the next few days. Constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks, Slugbug.**


End file.
